Ma io ci credo ancora
by Megnove
Summary: Le riflessioni del Prof sulla strada che l'ha condotto dov'è ora e che sta percorrendo... nonostante tutti gli errori che la scienza può commettere, nonostante gli scopi a cui può essere usata, è giusto continuare a crederci?


**Ma Io Ci Credo Ancora**

Credo ancora nella scienza.  
Ci credevo da giovane. Credevo che potesse essere usata per migliorare la vita dell'umanità. Ero ancora un ragazzino durante la Grande Guerra e non potei combatterla di persona, ma vedevo gli uomini tornare dal fronte sfigurati, mutilati, incapaci di lavorare o di stare normalmente con gli altri per il resto della loro esistenza. Quando parlavo con qualcuno di loro, il lamento era sempre lo stesso… che darei per essere _di nuovo come tutti gli altri_! Che darei per potermi unire a loro! Solo chi è come me, chi ha passato quel che ho passato io, mi capisce…  
E già allora pensavo: come sarebbe bello poter aiutare questa persona a tornare come prima! Se si potesse fargli un nuovo braccio… una nuova gamba… cancellare le sue cicatrici… se _io_ fossi in grado di restituirle la sua integrità e renderla ancora _meglio_ di prima… E di certo se la volontà da sola potesse fare miracoli io col desiderio che mi sentivo gonfiare dentro violentissimo di _aiutare_ avrei potuto spostare le montagne. Ma allora non capivo che la nostalgia dei veterani non era solo fisica, non era solo delle parti del corpo perdute. Era di un'innocenza che non avrebbero potuto recuperare. Nessun bisturi può cancellare quello che i tuoi occhi hanno dovuto vedere e le tue mani fare… anche se c'è chi può crederlo. Ora lo so.  
Appartenevo a una famiglia facoltosa, ed ero bravo negli studi. Riuscii ad ottenere da mio padre il permesso di iscrivermi a medicina. Grazie alla nostra posizione sociale, l'intolleranza non pesò più di tanto durante la mia carriera accademica. Alla fine, credo che lui fosse ancor più orgoglioso di me così che se avessi seguito gli affari di famiglia, come avrebbe voluto dal suo unico figlio maschio. A quell'epoca era raro che un padre dimostrasse apertamente affetto ai figli, e lui non era mai neanche stato particolarmente espansivo… ma ricordo che una sola volta mi disse, come casualmente ma con gli occhi che gli brillavano: «Se un giorno una persona verrà a dirmi di essere stata salvata da te, e io potrò vantarmi che tu sia mio figlio, saprò di non aver sprecato la mia vita. Potrò morire felice».  
Presi la laurea col massimo dei voti. Ma non mi accontentai di una sola. Mi interessai ad altre e diverse branche del sapere, con una curiosità insaziabile, convinto che tutte potessero essere integrate per creare qualcosa di grandioso che avrebbe risolto totalmente i problemi dell'uomo. Una volta per tutte, l'avremmo avuta vinta su malattie, incidenti, su tutto ciò che la natura ha sempre avuto in serbo per umiliarci e ricordarci la nostra piccolezza. Ci saremmo dimostrati finalmente degni signori del creato grazie al nostro intelletto e alle nostre conquiste. Avremmo rimodellato il mondo a nostra immagine invece di lasciarci dominare da esso. I miei sogni giovanili… quanto mi sento più umile adesso, quanto me ne vergogno a ripensarci…  
Ma a quell'epoca tutti avevano sogni grandiosi d'onnipotenza. Erano gli anni in cui la scienza faceva passi da gigante e sfondava frontiere che fino a poco prima sembravano non esistere neanche. Tutto il mondo viveva in una sorta di delirio. Sembrava che presto qualsiasi limite, qualsiasi barriera con cui avevamo dovuto fare i conti nella nostra storia non sarebbe più stata in grado di trattenerci. Ci sentivamo tutti dei superuomini.  
Ciò che troppo pochi riuscivano a vedere… e che noialtri non credevamo sebbene cercassero di avvertirci… era che alcuni avrebbero sfruttato quel sentimento a loro vantaggio. E che ogni superuomo prima o poi ha bisogno di cento esseri inferiori da schiacciare per dimostrare di esserlo.  
Vidi i primi grandiosi passi dell'energia atomica. La chirurgia e la microbiologia sconfiggevano sempre nuove malattie. Seguii i progressi dell'elettronica e fui tra i primi pionieri che ipotizzarono una sua possibile applicazione alla medicina… sognavamo protesi perfette indistinguibili da arti reali, che avrebbero risposto agli impulsi del cervello proprio come veri muscoli e nervi… la libertà dal dolore, dalla debolezza, forse perfino dalla vecchiaia e dalla morte. Fummo noi a inventare il nome per quella nuova promettente, fantastica branca della scienza…  
Avremmo dovuto saperlo che ciò che noi sognavamo di usare per il benessere di tutti, qualcuno avrebbe subito pensato di volgerlo a fini bellici. Da sempre nella storia è stato così. Chi ha il potere incoraggia soltanto quelle scoperte che possono aiutarlo ad avere ancor più potere e a schiacciare chi considera suo nemico. La ruota… l'acciaio… le armi da fuoco… l'atomo. Eravamo soltanto dei fabbricanti di nuove armi.  
Venne un'altra guerra e dovemmo fare i conti con la realtà e scendere dalla nostra torre d'avorio. Eravamo stati _usati_. Non eravamo gli araldi di una nuova era di progresso e pace… ma di terrore.  
E poi… nel mio zelo di rimediare… io mi feci usare di nuovo.  
Ho commesso moltissimi errori.  
«Non avete mai CHIESTO a cosa servissero le vostre ricerche, voialtri scienziati» mi rinfacciò una di _quelle persone_ il giorno che fuggii. «A voi bastava poterle proseguire».  
E forse era vero. Per molti miei colleghi so che è stato vero. Hanno continuato a lavorare nei loro laboratori, per le stesse persone che li avevano usati, chiudendo gli occhi alle applicazioni pratiche di quanto inventavano e scoprivano. Per la ricerca fine a se stessa. Come se la scienza e il mondo reale fossero due cose diverse. Qualsiasi sacrificio è accettabile in nome del progresso… ma di quale progresso? Forse anch'io sono stato cieco come loro. Avrei potuto ribellarmi in qualunque momento. Qualcosa dentro di me aveva sempre saputo che quelli per cui lavoravo erano tipi equivoci. Perché ho finto di non vedere, fino a quando… fino a quando non ho conosciuto _loro_?  
Però di una cosa sono certo. Non ho mai voluto fare del male a nessuno _deliberatamente_.  
Credevo davvero che fossero tutti volontari, come mi avevano dato a bere. Credevo davvero di stare lavorando su sperimentazioni mediche. Per ridare la vista e le gambe a feriti, malati e mutilati… per alleggerire il lavoro delle classi più deboli. Quando mi resi conto che mentivano, era troppo tardi. Dovetti lavorare con la pistola puntata alla testa. Come era stato quand'ero prigioniero di guerra… dovetti _uccidere_ loro perché non uccidessero me. E perché, poi? Avrei anche potuto rifiutarmi, dopotutto. Non vale la pena, per salvare dei giovani con un futuro davanti, sacrificare un povero stupido vecchio?  
Ma naturalmente, dopo di me avrebbero ucciso anche loro, diventati inutili come cavie. Oppure avrebbero trovato qualcun altro pronto a prendere il mio posto. E allora… scelsi il male minore. Anche se negli anni ho dubitato spesso che lo fosse. La mia memoria spietata conserva i minimi dettagli di quei giorni terribili. I ricordi di me chino su di loro sul tavolo operatorio mi perseguitano ancora come incubi. E credo che lo faranno sempre.  
Giurai che almeno li avrei aiutati a salvare le loro anime, se non avevo potuto salvare i loro corpi. Per redimermi almeno in parte.  
Magra consolazione.  
«Al diavolo essere come tutti gli altri» ho sentito dire una volta, passando davanti a una porta aperta per caso nella casa che ho messo loro a disposizione e che divido con loro. «A me basterebbe essere un po' più come _me stesso_ di prima».  
Di certo mio padre non sarebbe fiero di me se mi vedesse adesso. Non ho salvato nessuno come medico, né come scienziato. Non ho ripagato la fiducia che aveva riposto in me. Tutto ciò che ho fatto è aiutare a fare del male.  
Ma io ci credo ancora. Credo ancora nella scienza.  
Ho proseguito le mie ricerche nonostante tutto… come le avevo proseguite nelle mani di quei mostri… non per se stesse, ma perché penso ancora che possano servire. A loro, se non altro. Questo glielo devo… riuscire a ripararli se si feriscono. Raffinare la mia tecnica per poter dare loro un aspetto sempre più umano, perché si sentano meno esclusi. Accrescere i loro poteri, perché possano uscire vivi dai combattimenti sempre più feroci che devono affrontare. E dare loro nuovi mezzi, nuove armi, per lo stesso motivo. Non soltanto a causa di un senso di colpa. Loro hanno ridato senso alla mia vita. Senza il loro coraggio, non sarei mai tornato me stesso. Hanno restituito il calore della compagnia, dell'umanità, alla mia vita solitaria. I miei ragazzi… il mio orgoglio… mi hanno dato speranza. Fare di tutto per esser loro utile è soltanto il minimo, in cambio. E forse… un giorno… continuando a fare progressi… potrò invertire il processo. Restituirgli ciò che è stato preso. Continuo a sperarlo. Nonostante le mie buone intenzioni, però… ho commesso e commetto ancora errori anche in questo. È inevitabile, se si è umani. La differenza è _saperlo_ e _accettarlo_.  
Ma io credo ancora davvero che ciò che ho realizzato, ciò che continuo a sviluppare, potrà servire a fare del bene un giorno. Che potrà davvero servire allo scopo che avevo in mente all'inizio. Non ha senso gridare che bisognerebbe fermare la scienza, perché porta solo danni. Su questa linea di pensiero, bisognerebbe tornare all'età della pietra, prima della scoperta del fuoco, della ruota… e gli uomini continuerebbero a farsi del male coi sassi e le clave. La scienza, come il fuoco, come l'acciaio, è soltanto uno strumento. Dipende dall'uso che se ne fa. Non è al servizio del potere, è qualcosa che nasce spontaneamente dalla cultura e dalla civiltà, e non può essere repressa come non possono esserlo i nostri sentimenti, o il nostro desiderio di giustizia. E il suo scopo è sempre _migliorare_. È il cuore dell'uomo che deve cambiare, per poter utilizzare al meglio l'opera della sua mente e delle sue mani.  
Protesi tecnologiche iperavanzate. Apparecchi collegati al cervello per far vedere e sentire bambini con malformazioni dalla nascita, o vittime di incidenti gravi. Che potranno scegliere di essere come tutti gli altri… o soltanto come i se stessi che vogliono essere. Senza più pregiudizi su chi è soltanto di carne e ossa o chi non lo è. Soltanto esseri viventi. Esseri umani. Un giorno, quando avremo imparato a smettere di fare la guerra e di ascoltare i pazzi che si servono dei nostri strumenti di pace per prendersi il potere. Mi piace pensare che sia possibile. E che sia per questo che non ho rinunciato a studiare e ad imparare, pur tra le cadute che mi sono toccate. Tengo nascosti i miei risultati all'opinione pubblica, resto nell'ombra, rifiuto i riconoscimenti ufficiali. Ma vado avanti. Perché so di poter contribuire a creare un mondo migliore.  
E allora finalmente, dovunque si trovi, mio padre sarà fiero di me.


End file.
